Keep Holding On
by NarnianMelody
Summary: Oneshot story about Eragon despairing at the end of the battle in Eldest, with Saphira there to comfort him. Intertwined with the song Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne. Rated for some battle aftermath.


**_First Eragon fanfic!!! _Written for at the end of Eldest. Enjoy and _please_ review!**

**Note: song used is "Keep Holding On", lyrics written and performed by ****Avril Lavigne****. _I did not write the song!!!_**

* * *

Eragon stood looking out at the battlefield where he had fought days before. Corpses of all sorts of bodies littered the ground and blood oozed in the ground, emitting a stench that hung in the air. Stained and wildly damaged weapons were strewn about everywhere his eyes could reach. 

_I helped do this_, he thought with a shudder. _I killed people. I killed enemies._

So had his father…

Eragon sat down and put his head in his hands miserably. Finding out he was Morzan's son had been a shock big enough for him to wonder whether or not he deserved to be alive. Before he could ponder this, however, he felt his mind being touched.

_Eragon._

Eragon blinked and answered, _I'm here, Saphira_. He sent her an image of the battlefield.

Saphira landed next to him within seconds with a flourish of her wings. Her talons sunk into the dirt and she looked at him intently with sapphire eyes.

_What is wrong?_ she asked instantly.

_You're not alone   
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand_

Eragon sighed deeply. _This battle is won. But the war isn't over. Galbatorix is still out there. _

_And you have promised your cousin your assistance_.

_Yes_, Eragon agreed as he fingered the dirt on the ground absently. _It's the least I can do after all the pain I must have caused him_.

_The pain was needed so things could work out the way they needed to be_, Saphira said gently. _If I had let you stay in Carvahall that day you would have been killed_.

_I know_, Eragon said, somewhat annoyed that she was right, yet he couldn't help but feel glad at the same time. _Leave it to you to do what was wrong and right at the same time_.

_When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in _

_No, I won't give in…_

Saphira lifted her lip in a chuckle and answered, _But I know better now_.

_We both do._

_Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
_

_You know we can't dwell on what has passed, little one_, Saphira reminded him. _You are needed now more then ever_. _You must focus on what we have yet to do_.

_Don't I know it_, Eragon said bitterly. _Look at what we've done already. There's no way I would have been able to fight with magic a year ago_.

_You have progressed_, Saphira said and Eragon felt her pride wash over him. _Brom would be proud_. _I am proud_.

_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late  
This could all disappear_

_Once we find Katrina, what else will we do?_ Eragon wondered. _Murtagh has disappeared and Galbatorix is more unstoppable than ever._

_That does not mean we will give up._

_I never said that,_ Eragon said with heartfelt meaning. _I'm just saying…it will be difficult. I feel so lost now…I can't understand why…_

_You are in shock, little one_, Saphira said, tone gentle. _Finding out who your father was in a moment of weakness drained you. You must be strong, Eragon, and face the impossible with your head high. You are different from your father. You have your own ideas and beliefs._

Eragon said nothing for a while. _I have you, he murmured eventually._

_Lucky you_, she joked, voice full of laughter.

_Before the door's closed  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side  
I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend…_

_Maybe I should learn to breath fire_, Eragon thought, looking at Saphira. His first smile in hours washed over his face.

_And grow talons and learn to fly and…_

_I get it; I get it_, Eragon laughed.

_Together we can do anything. We are a team that cannot be stopped. You and I both know that._

_We are stopped if I'm killed,_ Eragon pointed out.

_If you die, I die also. I will not live without you._

_Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

Eragon leaned against Saphira's side and gazed at the setting sun, her words both unnerving him and also providing deep comfort. Shadows flickered across the field where the rotting corpses lay, illuminating everything dramatically. Saphira laid her head down on her front legs and gazed at the sun also.

_Hear me when I say  
When I say I believe.  
Nothing's gonna change   
Nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be  
Will work out perfectly_

_Saphira?_ Eragon asked.

_Yes, little one?_

_We're not going to die._

Saphira chuckled and Eragon felt her amusement. _That's the spirit._

_Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

_We're not going to die until we defeat Galbatorix,_ Eragon told both himself and Saphira intently.

_Or we shall die trying,_ Saphira said. _But why the sudden burst of heroism? Things will be the way they are meant to be, whether we talk about it or not._

_Maybe thoughts can make you stronger._

_Keep holding on_

Saphira lifted her upper lip in a smile once again. _You have become wise, little one._

_The Varden needs us more then ever, Saphira,_ Eragon said with determination._ I've realized I can't sit here moping when important things are yet to be done._

_Keep holding on_

_Eragon_, Saphira said suddenly as Eragon felt her immense sense of affection in his mind, _I am proud that you are my Rider_.

_There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_I am, too_, Eragon told her happily. They watched the sun droop below the horizon before he added, _I love you_.

_And I you_, Saphira whispered in his mind, _since the moment I was born_.

_So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

* * *

**_Incredibly_ cheesy, I know. But this is my favorite song and Eragon is my favorite book, so I thought, why not:)**

**Please review! I will appreciate any reviews I get!**


End file.
